ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Scarlet King/Strategies
Category:Strategies Please feel free to add new Strategies or adjust those listed, but please stick to the format for ease of reading and printing. A template for new Strategies can be found at the very bottom. Find abbreviations in the glossary. Testimonial 1 The Mob type is a manticore as you know, My LS setup was NIN, RNG, SAM, BLM, BRD, WHM. I tried to bring a well rounded group because I had no idea what we were going into. I as a ninja have tanked manticores before and they were easy enough, no real AOE no magic really, Big and Slow, like a nice fuzzy Crab LOL. Well we get in and i run and voke him swing 2 times and he 2hrs at like 98% life. This got me as a little odd but oh well, had the RNG shadowbind him and we all steped away. Anyways this is were it gets fun because this manticore Swings really really really fast. And when he hits you he will drain HP off you healing itself. Here is the fun stuff because its a MNK and when it 2hrs its Hundred Fists but its like a shorter Version maybe 15 sec long but he will 2hr 5 or 6 times ontop of hes crazy ATK speed. I as a ninja hate mnk mobs, but thanks to the BRD with 2X evasion songs he missed me alot but would be alot harder to tank without the songs. I am a 75nin and when he hit me it was for around 180-220 a hand. Also his manticore move "greater Sandstorm" ( i think thats what its called) seems to be a hate eraseing move so tell your nukers to hold back when they see it. Also be sure to Paralize/Blind/Slow him as it will help the tank alot. We did not set any speed records when we killed him but i would recomend against a PLD tank unless you bring alot of high damge to counter the HP he will be regaining every time he hits your tank. Maybe next time i go i will try 2 NIN tanks i don't know. the record was 5 min 36 sec when i went but it took us about 15 min to kill it with our setup so i know there is a better way. Maybe like 1 PLD runs in and vokes then 2hrs and you have 5 tar BLM all spaming thundaga III >.< Anyways i hope this info helps you all that want try it out. i had fun doing it and will do it again soon Mrzifear 75NIN/WAR By: mrzifear Scholar. Original post found here. Testimonial 2 I did this fight a few more times and had some more info. 1>Fist off its a mnk type mob with tripple atk so i just guessed that it had the mnk 2hr. I am not 100% sure of this anymore. Don't get me wrong this Mob ATKs extreamly fast but i think its just its Tripple ATK going off back to back to back. I am thinking its a DRK now because of the fact that every time it 2hrs it gets blood weapon. and he will 2hr alot. eather way MNK or DRK his atk speed is no joke its like Haste+1 and tripple atk goes off a ton. I must say as a NIN tank this is the most fun i have had in a BCNM. 2> If you want to do this NM i would bring 2 NIN tank and a BRD. With the 2 NIN tank and the BRD this BCNM is a ton of fun. True you will not set any speed records with the lower damage of 2 tanks but you will be 100% safer if the 2 ninjas share hate the whole fight. The BRD is MUST MUST have person for this BCNM. Lurka was our BRD and she did a very good job as well as the others in the party. I am a 75 NIN and with double evasion song this thing will miss 90% of its swings. As long as the BRD songs your NIN will do fine. I really don't think you should try this with a PLD. I am not saying it won't work but due to the Blood weapon being on 80% of the time and the speed that he ATKs haveing a Tank that takes damge will counter the Damge you do. I know that NIN have a ton less DEF then a PLD but still this thing hits hard enough that even on a PLD your WHM will have to drop alot of Cure IV. I even got 1 Hit once because it did one of its moves when i was mid recast. Hit me for about 1062 i think. Maybe this will be alot less on a PLD i don't know for the other jobs in your party you can kinda mix it up. WHM is a given as its breath ATK will go through the ninjas Blink. BLM is also very nice for stun. Good luck all, have fun. By: mrzifear Scholar. Original post found here. DNC Solo DNC95/NIN47 solo is completely doable. Just soloed last night, not the best of the best gear, although 3/5 af3 is +2. Keep shadows and fan dance up of course, due to his constant blood weapon any hit landed will cure him. I had no issue casting shadows with evasion gear set up + magoraga bead necklace helps a lot! Don't panic if he does land a hit, however; I was hit a total of 6 times throughout the entire fight, fan dance mitigated dmg enough that he wasn't cured for all that much. As his attack rate increased, I kept my evasion gear set on due to this being a test run and I'm paranoid. Originally tested for capricorn staff and raise 3, however neither dropped. I will be doing this ksnm some more, feel free to ask about my gear sets. -Fellier.Carbuncle Server 11/29/2011 Testimonial 3 Rdm/Blu Solo Rdm99/Blu49 Super tank strat. 1054 Def, just kept stone skin/Phalanx/Cocoon up. Purson is highly susceptible to Paralyze, never resisted blind and highly resistant to Slow (not immune). I don't suggest coming alone to this fight, as multiple Vile Elixirs +1 can drop and you can only hold 1 at a time (a lesson learned the hard way). With Stoneskin down he hit me for 0-30 damage. Used Barfire or Baraero to nullify a tp move (heat breath or windstorm) Very easy fight now, never in any trouble, no meds and no 2hr. Drops: King Maker, Balin's Sword, 2x Vile Elixir +1, Manticore Hair and Hide -Dagna.Carbuncle Server 5/25/2013